


No me conoce

by GTTTOP



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, Perreo sucio, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTTTOP/pseuds/GTTTOP
Summary: Me la como entera y nadie se entera.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. No me conoce

SeungHyun escuchó su alarma y con mucha dificultad logró abrir sus ojos, sintiéndolos inmediatamente arder. Vio todo borroso a su alrededor, además que el cansancio lo tenía aún apendejado, pero necesitaba levantarse ya, no podía darse el lujo de faltar la uni. Suspiró harto de la vida, pero era su último semestre y la tortura terminaría una vez que saliera de la carrera, sabía que su vida sería diferente después de esto y echaría toda la hueva que quisiera, trabajaría por fin en lo que quería y las estúpidas levantadas temprano habrían valido la pena, pero hasta entonces, tendría que irse a bañar.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho pero no tenía tiempo para esas mamadas así que se levantó rumbo al baño, tenía que meterle nitro porque conociendo al transporte público nada más tendría el tiempo justo para llegar a su salón, siempre pasaba algo en su ruta y terminaba corriendo para entrar antes que el maestro.

Afortunadamente era bastante rápido para arreglarse y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba con su mochila al hombro esperando el autobús que lo dejaría cerca de la universidad, no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, pero era lo suficientemente joven como para aguantar esa mala vida que se estaba dando. Tomó tu teléfono revisando si había algo interesante con lo qué matar la espera, pero era lo mismo de siempre, las mismas culonas que le mandaban su pack, que le pedían su verga, repetir, tener “una cita bien”, y así, esas cosas normales de vatos guapos como él.

Pero estaba _harto_.

Llevaba semanas harto porque ya no era lo mismo, ya no se le antojaban esas voluptuosas piernas, delgadas cinturas ni si quiera sus bellos rostros, ya no lo estaban prendiendo igual y SeungHyun sabía perfectamente el _porqué_ , sólo que era demasiado cobarde como para admitirlo en voz alta.

Llegó su camión, se aplastó junto con todo el resto de la raza que no contaba con transporte privado y puso música en sus audífonos, se escuchaban raro porque cierto _alguien_ se los había arrancado en uno de sus berrinches y como que hacían falso contacto, tal vez debería comprarse unos inalámbricos como los de _aquel salvaje_ , pero tendrían que ser unos chinos porque ni de pedo tenía para pagar esos de la mentada manzanita pedorra.

Trataba de concentrarse en lo poco que podía escuchar, pero era inútil con la música regional que se escuchaba a todo volumen, no la odiaba, pero prefería cosas más urbanas o _techno_ , no esas mamadas de banda.

Pasaron los minutos que se sintieron como horas, y por fin llegó su parada, trató de no empujar muy fuerte para abrirse paso, pero había uno que otro pendejo que se lo estaba poniendo difícil, y tuvo que usar su corpulento cuerpo para avanzar. Extrañaba ser gordo, porque así era más fácil fingir que no te dabas cuenta cuando los mandabas a chingar a su madre, pero tampoco se iba a quejar, antes era bonito, pero ahora estaba bien papi rico.

Una vez libre de las garras del camión se estiró, pasando sus manos por su cabello para arreglarlo, ya estaba un poco larguito, y como aún había frío en el ambiente, no tenía planes de cortarlo, ya con en calor veía. Aunque tampoco era demasiado como para poder amarrarlo, pero ya se le iba a la cara si no usaba chingos de gel o para retenerlo. Como no encontró _su diadema_ y el bote de _EGO_ se le terminó desde la semana pasada, tuvo que conformarse con sus dedos que lo acomodaban detrás de sus orejas. Era inútil mantenerlo lejos de su cara y si no fuera por sus lentes posiblemente ya habría quedado ciego de tanto picarle los ojos; de regreso iría al Soriana y así aprovechaba hacer la compra, porque no quedaba nada en su refri. Aún así buscaría mejor en su departamento, no podía haber perdido su _preciado_ accesorio capilar, era un _regalo_.

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su verga cuando recordó otras manos más pequeñas que jugaban siempre que podían con su cabello, secretamente era la razón por la que no había ido a la barbería, pero nuevamente, no lo iba a admitir.

Se aferró a su mochila y siguió con su camino, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas porque se le estaba yendo de las manos este jueguito de niños mecos.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora, todavía tenía algo tiempo, tal vez hasta de pasar a desayunar. Por andar peleando con sus audífonos inútiles, ni se dio cuenta que hoy el camión no había tenido los achaques de siempre, y si seguía con esta suerte, posiblemente no habría mucha gente. Chance pudiera comerse unos chilaquiles y chingarse un cigarrito con tranquilidad, amaba y necesitaba café, pero su estómago ya le estaba pasando factura porque estaba vacío, sumado a lo crudo que aún seguía.

Llegó rápidamente a la cooperativa que estaba más cerca de su facultad, y como deseó estaba vacío, bueno, _casi._

Cerró los ojos y si no fuera por sus lentes, no creería lo que veía, parecía una cochina broma, pero ni eso lo salvó de sentir _más presión_ en sus bóxers. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse, pasando lo más alejado que pudo de la mesa en donde estaba cierto _muchacho_ tecleando con velocidad en su macbook pro, con sus airpods puestos, que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba, seguramente algún _hitazo_ pop de la década pasada. Iba vestido con esa ropa que le quedaba grande que ocultaba _su cuerpo_ , pero aún así se veía caro, _muy caro._

Tragó duro, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girarse a verlo, llegó con las señoras que vendían y ordenó sin titubear, aunque sentía que iba a soltar un gemido en cualquier momento. Por suerte su pantalón era lo suficientemente ancho, además que su camisa larga igual ayudaba a que no notaran su _problema._

Se sentó en la mesa más cercana para esperar su comida, y como era un masoquista de mierda con poco autocontrol, se puso de cara a él, y pudo verlo discretamente en todo su esplendor. Estaba más hermoso de lo que se imaginó, _fresco_ como una maldita lechuga hidropónica, como si se hubiera dormido a las diez de la noche en su enorme king size con colcha de Hello Kitty.

_Él sabía que no era así._

A los pocos minutos recibió sus chilaquiles y comenzó a comer, mirándolo lo más discreto que podía, pero le costaba hacerlo.

_Sabía que lo estaba viendo como pendejo._

Pero éste sólo daba ligeros tragos a su café de Starbucks, comiendo su fruta con yogurt y granola, para aumentar su tortura, SeungHyun sabía exactamente a qué sabían esos _labios gruesos_ que eran lamidos con sensualidad después de cada pedazo que entraba a su boca, porque casualmente _siempre_ quedaba yogurt en la comisura de sus labios, así que los _limpiaba lentamente_ con su lengua rosita y sabrosa.

_Una y otra vez._

El canijo estaba al tanto que siempre venía a esta cooperativa porque estaba al aire libre y dejaban fumar, además que estaba cerca del edificio donde tenía la mayoría de sus clases.

Era lo que más le cagaba de él, que jodía y jodía con algo, y al final hacía lo que le daba la gana invadiendo el espacio que _él mismo_ le había asignado. Él siempre aceptaba sus condiciones, por más absurdas, y el pequeño diablo se le ponía en bandeja de plata, tentándolo peor que a Jesucristo en el desierto.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de concentrarse en su comida, pero con todo y lo rico que estaban los chilaquilitos, no se comparaban a ese--

Vio algo posarse enfrente de él, era negro y por un segundo no entendió lo que era, hasta que captó que se trataba de _su diadema,_ abrió grande los ojos y le costó un huevo y medio no girarse a ver a quien le devolvió su accesorio.

_Pues claro que él la tenía_.

Nadie más que él había estado cerca de su cabello últimamente.

Sólo podía ser Kwon JiYong.

Sonrió negando, tomó la liga y se la puso alrededor de su cabeza, al menos así comería mejor.

Sintió el perfume tan familiar y aspiró profundamente, JiYong volvió a pasar a su lado mientras tomaba desinteresadamente de la botella de agua que debía haber comprado y tuvo una vista perfecta de la parte trasera del menor.

Odiaba la escuela por esto, porque usaba esa ropa que disimulaba el precioso cuerpo que se cargaba. Se le hizo agua la boca al recordar esas piernas, sus nalgas y toda su perfecta piel. Ahora tenía más hambre, pero de otras _exquisiteces_.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y checó que era su confiable alarma de “CORRE PENDEJO”, tenía que irse ya o el maestro le cerraría la puerta en la jeta. Tomó la caja de cartón y la cerró, tomando su botella de coca-cola, junto a su mochila. Escuchó parloteo a su espalda y giró viendo a un par de chicos que ahora rodeaban la mesa y al hermoso joven.

-¡JiYongie! ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? Creí que no tenías clase hasta a las diez.- No tenía tiempo, pero fue inevitable sonreír.

_Ah cabroncito._

-Sí, pero tengo un buen de tarea que adelantar y ya saben que me concentro mejor en la uni.- Respondió relajado, aunque era neutral, sabía que por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa.

-Ah, pues vamos a comer algo ¿no?- Preguntó la misma voz, él los ubicaba como amigos del menor, pero no los conocía realmente.

-¿No tienes clases?- Preguntó burlón JiYong.

-Sí, pero qué hueva.

-Vas a tronar.- Insistió el diseñador, y pudo oír claramente como cerraba su laptop.

-Ay, equis flaca, vamos que tengo ganas de un kebab o de taquitos al pastor, ¿Verdad, Minmin?

-Vas a quedar gorda, Baek--

SeungHyun ya no pudo seguir escuchando, porque salió corriendo en chinga, no sin antes darle una mirada al bonito, y por primera vez en el día, se vieron directamente a los ojos, aunque sólo fue un segundo, era más que suficiente para él.

Con eso tenía, _por ahora_.

-

Era miércoles por la noche, estaba terminando su tarea para el día de mañana y estaba ansioso como _siempre_. Aunque estaba cansado, sabía que pronto recibiría la llamada que llevaba esperando desde que despertó, sí, era un maldito ridículo de mierda, pero era imposible evitarlo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y sonrió, sabiendo que esta era la hora, sólo necesitaba ver la llamada perdida y saldría corriendo al lugar pactado, a menos que recibiera otra indicación.

Blanqueó los ojos al ver que sólo era su compa que seguro quería que fueran a pistear a algún lado, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, así que sólo lo dejó sonar haciéndose pendejo, regresando a teclear a su computadora.

Lo escuchó vibrar un par de veces más hasta que se cansó. No es que no quisiera ir con ellos, pero tenía otra _cita infinitamente superior._

Pasó casi una hora y siguió sin recibir el llamado que esperaba y él ya había terminado. Estaba fumando mientras veía videos en YouTube, trataba de no sentirse decepcionado porque las últimas dos semanas habían estado saliendo a diario a estas horas, pero ya pasaban de las doce y _nada._

Sabía que una de las _reglas_ era que él no podía llamarlo, pero no tenía caso que siguiera esperando si hoy no--

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó el vibrar de su celular y sonrió leyendo el contacto.

_No se diga más._

Salió corriendo por su chamarra, no sin antes pasar al baño y mirarse al espejo. Se veía bien, y su cabello ya estaba algo ondulado por no haberlo peinado, pero le gustaba cómo se veía contenido por su diadema.

Afortunadamente su punto de reunión estaba cerca y se podía ir caminando como siempre. Pero tenía que darse prisa, porque ese canijo se ponía furioso cuando llegaba y él no estaba en la puerta para entrar detrás de él.

-

Bien, nada había salido como lo planeó, porque lo último que esperaba era ver a SeungRi, JaeChun y KyungIl en la puerta de su casa a nada de golpear. Como no les había contestado, los perros mejor le habían caído a su cantón con dos cajas de cerveza listas para chingárselas mientras jugaban play.

Tuvo que toreárselos con la idea de que su hermana le había pedido ir a verla por una fuga de agua -no lo juzguen improvisó- y aunque le costó sus buenos quince minutos, logró zafarse.

Por eso corría como Forrest a “Odisea”, estaba _muy_ atrasado, seguramente él ya estaría adentro y le costaría un huevo convencerlo para que bailara con él.

Sí, era parte de sus estúpidas reglas…

Cuando el portero lo vio -como iba casi a diario era compa- le preguntó con la mirada si ya _había llegado,_ mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de la carrera que pegó desde su casa hasta aquí.

Este sólo negó, provocándole una sonrisa de alivio.- Ah te creas, llegó hace como veinte minutos.

-Verga.- Estaba sudado a morir y le estaba dando dolor de caballo por lo malo que era para la respiración, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Cada minuto que ese diablillo pasaba solo, podría ser una hora más de dolor para sus bolas o era capaz de irse con alguien más.

El lugar no estaba tan concurrido como en los findes, así que fue fácil encontrarlo a pesar de la poca iluminación y la luz neón que empeoraba la visibilidad.

Tampoco es que Kwon JiYong pasara desapercibido _._

Su verga saltó de gusto al verlo, y se sintió muy similar a un perro moviendo _la cola._ Respiraba rápido, pero poco a poco se iba calmando, así que caminó en su dirección.

Conforme se acercaba podía ver mejor como iba vestido y era el pecado hecho carne, siempre se veía bien, pero hoy estaba particularmente exquisito con sus medias de red y sus shorts diminutos que dejaban al descubierto sus jugosas piernas. Se lamió los labios, porque aunque no le había hecho ningún comentario al menor, últimamente estaba agarrando un cuerpo que te cagabas. Estaba más gordito, sus piernas habían engrosado, sus nalgas se habían levantado y sus cachetes estaban a todo su esplendor, dándole un aspecto irónicamente inocente.

Si JiYong ya era hermoso, este nuevo cuerpo lo hacía ver aún más apetecible.

Se preguntó qué había estado haciendo para ponerse tan rico, pero nunca tenía el valor. Parte de su trato era no _involucrarse de más._ Se supone que sólo se hacían compañía en antros de mala muerte y cogían.

_Y vaya que cogían._

Como era de esperarse, su tortura personal estaba perreando con otro vato, no se le veía bien la cara pero estaba listo para rompérsela si se ponía gallito cuando llegara a reclamar a su compañero de baile, no tenía ganas de armar desmadre, pero con ese diablillo cerca nunca sabía qué podía pasar.

Tenía un talento para volver locos a los hombres a su alrededor.

Y algo que SeungHyun debía reconocer es que no era el mejor bailarín, pero para el estilo que tocaban en este lugar parecía ser suficiente para el menor. No era como si pusieran salsa o alguna de esas mamadas que sí requería cierto grado de _destreza_ , además que él se consideraba un mero accesorio para el delicioso JiYong, que sí que se movía como un dios.

Eso sí, lo que sea de cada quien, el futuro abogado movía las caderas como un _campeón_ , diez de diez según el Kwon.

Una vez estuvo a unos pasos de JiYong, se dio cuenta de que tal vez el otro no se había percatado de su presencia porque bailaba con los ojos cerrados, completamente metido en el ritmo de la canción.

El otro hombre bailaba muy pegado a su espalda, pero cuando lo cachó mirándolo feo, se separó de él. Sonrió engreído, ya sabía que su mirada fuerte y expresión de vándalo le servirían en la vida, lo cagado es que nunca creyó que sería para ahuyentar morros mecos de su _presa_.

Rápidamente tomó su lugar detrás del bajito, colocando sus manos en las caderas peligrosas. En ningún momento se sintió avergonzado de la erección instantánea que tuvo al restregarse contra ese culito tan familiar para él.

JiYong seguía sin verlo, pero la mano que sintió en su largo cabello lo hizo sonreír amplio, más cuando lo jaló con fuerza hacia abajo, para hablarle directo al oído.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo secamente, lamiendo de forma obscena su oreja.- Y estás muy sudado.

-Lo siento, los chicos me cayeron de sorpresa.- No quería gritar, pero era imposible darse a entender de otra forma.- Me tuve que inventar algo y por eso tardé, pero corrí en chinga para verte.

-Me caga esperarte.- Sintió una mordida culera en su quijada, pero se aguantó como el machito que era.

-Lo siento, bebé.- Suplicó, abrazándose más al llenito cuerpo, besando repetidas veces su cuello limpio, _sin marcas_.

-Equis, ya qué.- Lo soltó y regresó a bailar pegado a su cuerpo.

Estaba seguro que sus hoyuelos explotarían por lo mucho que sonreía, era su forma de aceptar sus _disculpas,_ aunque estaba seguro que cuando le dijera que hoy no podrían coger en su depa ahora sí que le echaría la bronca del siglo. Si no mal recordaba, hasta el finde se irían los papás millonarios del menor y podrían disfrutar a sus anchas la mansión en Santa Fe, pero hasta entonces, tendrían que _improvisar_.

Pero ya se encargaría de eso después, por ahora tenía un par de nalgas que requerían toda su atención. Le dio un apretón a uno de los jugosos cachetes, y se balanceó al ritmo de la canción, JiYong seguía dándole la espalda así que no podía ver el rasgo que más le mamaba del menor.

A veces le costaba creer que ese niño bueno que había visto algunas veces en la uni fuera tan erótico, y claro que lo había notado, tenía un aura atrayente difícil de ignorar, pero por muy lindo que le había parecido esa primera vez que conectaron sus miradas, supo que no era su tipo. Se veía que era de los que querían flores, chocolates y cursilerías al por mayor, una relación para casarse y esas cosas que él sabía que no era capaz de dar.

Y qué pinche equivocado estaba.

Un día equis hace muchos meses atrás, se lo encontró en este mismo antro. Al principio no creía que fuera el mismo muchachito que siempre usaba ropa carísima, mayormente deportiva, y que se reía a carcajadas por los pasillos. La forma en que movía su cuerpo, ondulando sus cadera como si fuera un bailarín profesional, fue lo que lo atrapó al instante. No le tomó ni dos segundos dejar a la morra con la que había ido, acercándose al delgadito que fingió demencia cuando se detuvo a un lado de él.

Era claro que JiYong se estaba haciendo pendejo, porque aunque SeungHyun no quería nada serio con él, era inevitable quedársele viendo fijamente cuando tenían la delicia de coincidir, y sabía que tampoco le era indiferente al menor.

Esa misma noche logró besarlo, o bueno, el más bajito lo besó a él. Prácticamente lo había acorralado contra la puerta del baño, y como pudieron lograron entrar a uno de los cubículos apestosos. Jamás en sus veintidós años de vida se había venido en sus pantalones, y ese canijo con puro faje lo había dejado embarrado como vil puberto.

A pesar de lo caliente que había sido todo, JiYong desapareció del lugar mientras él trataba de arreglar el cagadero que había provocado, dejándolo con un chingo de ganas de hundirse en ese cuerpecito. Así que al día siguiente en la escuela, naturalmente tuvo que intentar contactarlo, necesitaba repetir -y terminar- lo que habían dejado pendiente, pero mucha fue su sorpresa cuando el Kwon lo ignoró totalmente.

Pasó de largo, ahora sin responder a sus sutiles coqueteos, y como siempre estaba rodeado de sus chingos de amigos, no supo en qué momento acercarse, los usaba de escudo. Eran de primero, y él no tenía precisamente la reputación más limpia del plantel, así que captó la directa de que no quería que lo vieran con él en público.

Su orgullo estaba un poco herido, pero los labios carnosos sobre los suyos esa misma noche lo hizo olvidarse de todo.

JiYong fue claro desde esa noche, nadie podía saber que se conocían, él no quería nada más que sexo y perreo sucio, y su hedonista ser no era quién para negarse a semejante regalo del cielo.

Sin duda el diseñador era el mejor que había pasado por su cama, y la química sexual que tenían era una completa locura. Si le agregaban el nulo compromiso emocional, y el jugueteo de andarse escondiendo de los demás para no ser descubiertos, había sido la fórmula perfecta para él.

Hasta que como suele pasar en la mayoría de estos casos, _alguien la cagaba._

-Hey.- JiYong tronó sus dedos frente a él, llamando su atención. La canción era diferente, y ahora le estaba dando la cara.- ¿En qué tanto piensas?- Preguntó neutro, colocando una mano sobre su nuca, obligándolo con brusquedad a quedar a la altura del otro, para poder besarse con fuerza.

_Verga._

El niñito rico tenía el grosor de labios simplemente perfecto, no disfrutaba de los muy delgados, pero tampoco de los exageradamente grandes como los que últimamente frecuentaba la juventud al inyectárselos. Eran suaves, aunque los sentía un tanto resecos, pero ya se encargaría él de arreglarlo. Metió su lengua a la boca ajena, y apretó el sabroso cuerpo al suyo.

JYong sólo jugaba con su largo pelo, y sintió como nuevamente le quitaba la diadema que hace horas le había devuelto.

Estaba durísimo, sentía que el menor igual, y aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo bailando, no soportaba un segundo más ahí.

Necesitaba estar dentro de él.

-¿Y si nos vamos?- Preguntó ronco al separarse, y vio la presumida sonrisa del otro.

Lo iba a torturar.

-Pero si apenas llegaste.- Se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor a la parte inferior de su quijada, donde succionó con fuerza.

-Cariño, lo siento, no me tortures…- No importaba que tuviera que suplicar, necesitaba al otro.

-Ni siquiera me has invitado algo, eres un grosero.- JiYong hizo un puchero que no pudo sólo observar, así que lo devoró, manoseándolo tanto como podía, sin importarle que hubiera gente mirándolos.

Le invitaría todo el alcohol que quisiera, pero después de que él pudiera saciarse de la sed que tenía de su cuerpo, aunque últimamente eso le estaba costando cada más y más.

-Mi casa está ocupada.- Susurró SeungHyun, bajando a besuquear el cuello, procurando no succionar muy fuerte, ya que el menor le tenía estrictamente prohibido dejar marcas.

-¿Qué?- Lo separó de su piel para poder mirarlo, sí, estaba molesto.

-Pero podemos ir a un hotel.

-No tenemos tiempo de buscar un hotel decente a estas horas, con trabajo logré escaparme.

La última vez que habían intentado coger en los moteluchos de ahí cerca, JiYong casi se lo agarraba a palazos y lo dejaba sin sexo. Eran como salidos de una historia de terror.

El futuro abogado sonrió, pensando en su vieja confiable.- Podemos ir a tu camioneta.

Verga sí, le encantaba hacerlo ahí, por eso lo había sugerido sin dudar.

JiYong sonrió coqueto.- Okay, pero mañana me vas a compensar.

-Lo que tú quieras, chiquito.- Lo rodeó de la cintura y lo guió a la salida.

Le costaba caminar por la erección que mantenía desde hace largos minutos, pero ni modo, le tocaba aguantar hasta llegar al vehículo, que con suerte no estaría muy lejos.

Una vez fuera, caminaron tomados de las manos él a ciegas de a dónde lo llevaba el otro.

Cuando por fin llegaron, no dudó en alzar al menor para que enredara sus piernas en sus caderas, la calle estaba vacía, así que con toda la seguridad de que nadie los interrumpiría, los metió a ambos al amplio asiento trasero de la G Wagon negra.

JiYong le quitó su chamarra, y él no sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba tan ansioso de desnudarlo que se sentía como gordo en buffet chino, pero decidió ir de abajo hacia arriba, sacando los zapatos y desabrochando el diminuto short. El menor no dudó de enredar sus sensuales piernas en su cuello, y ese simple gesto lo terminó de romper.

Quitó cada prenda que cubría el curvilíneo cuerpo, lamiendo con hambre pedazo a pedazo la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Los gemidos del Kwon no lo estaban ayudando en nada a controlarse, y la forma en que el casi nulo alumbrado iluminaba ligeramente la piel apiñonada de su compañero, lo hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Lo giró y sin poder resistirse, sólo bajó su ropa lo suficiente para dejar libre su pene y embestirlo con fuerza. Claro que era un irresponsable por no usar condón, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacían así y el menor jamás le había reclamado.

La forma en que lo absorbía en su interior era abrumadora, verlo en cuatro era de sus posiciones favoritas, y al parecer de JiYong también. El sonido de su pelvis contra sus ricas nalgas sólo lo estaban llevando a la locura.

El auto se balanceaba con la misma fuerza de sus penetraciones, y rápidamente se empañaban los vidrios por el calor excesivo que de estaba formando dentro.

Lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas, ayudándose de sus carnes para poder embestirlo mejor. Era sencillamente delicioso, y aunque sentía el final cada vez más cerca, tenía unas tremendas ganas de mamársela al bajito.

SeungHyun no de consideraba bisexual, porque era el primero y único hombre con el que tenía sexo, pero debía admitir que no le había costado en absoluto aceptar que se sentía atraído por JiYong. Incluso por su pene, que se había vuelto de sus placeres culposos.

Estaba a nada de eyacular, y aunque quiso preguntarle en dónde quería que _se los echara,_ no tuvo fuerza para hacerlo, y sólo se inclinó sobre la espalda, para quedar cerca de su cuello y besarlo. Alcanzó a tomar el miembro del menor, y lo masturbó con fuerza para que terminaran al mismo tiempo.

SeungHyun quería besarlo y quitarle el aliento de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo con él, pero decidió seguir besando la piel a su alcance, al tiempo que JiYong tenía su orgasmo, que al contraerse lo apretó de tal forma que él igual terminó, pero dentro de su cuerpo.

Eso sí, el muchacho debajo de él, eyaculó manchando los asientos de su camioneta, al tiempo que gemía un tanto ronco, a pesar de su voz un tanto aguda, había notado que el Kwon siempre daba un grito más masculino de lo que esperarías alguien con su andrógina apariencia.

Lo que no esperó, fue el grito profundo que él dejó escapar, más por la estupidez que dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

-V-erga, te amo.- Sí, si no fuera porque eran los únicos diablos en ese lugar, habría negado por completo lo que había dicho.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué verga?- JiYong preguntó muy sorprendido, intentando girarse para ver al mayor.

-¿Qué de qué?- Bueno, si el diseñador siempre se hacía pendejo negándolo frente a todos, él también podía hacerlo con sus palabras.

-No te hagas pendejo, ¿Porqué madres dijiste eso, SeungHyun?- Ahora sonaba irritado.

Sabía que ya la había cagado, pero ahora tenía dos caminos a elegir o lo enfrentaba, o seguía haciéndose loco.- No sé de qué hablas.- Y como el buen hombre que era, iba a hacerse al loco de aquí a la eternidad.

-Dijiste “te amo”.- JiYong no parecía querer fingir demencia al igual que él.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Bien, era momento de huir. Salió lentamente del cuerpo llenito, y se abrochó el pantalón, buscando su chamarra en el suelo del vehículo.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que dijiste, cabrón, y no creas que te vas a ir así nada más.

-Mira JiYong, dije una mamada, no me des tanta importancia.- Tal vez si aceptaba ambiguamente lo dejaría ir.

-No, dijiste lo que sientes y ahora intentas huir.- Insistió y no, todo indicaba que o salía de una vez de ahí, o terminarían hablando como… adultos.

-Y si lo estoy haciendo ¿qué vas a hacer, ah?- Igual y SeungHyun podría por una vez en su vida dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentar sus problemas.

-Me lleva la verga, tenías que cagarla ¿verdad?- JiYong estaba sentado, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, se oía molesto.

-No creo que la esté cagando.- Dijo bajito.

-Yo creo que sí, porque ahora no vamos a poder vernos más. Neta que la cagaste en grande, SeungHyun.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó JiYong irónico.- Pues porque fuimos claros desde el principio, nada de compromisos y nada de involucrarnos--

-Espérate.- Lo interrumpió.- Yo nunca dije eso, sólo acepté por ti.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo, además que las cosas cambian ¿o no?- No sabía de dónde venía ese arranque de honestidad, pero tenía que decirlo, decirle todo lo que se sentía...

-Estas cosas no…- Dijo frustrado el menor.- Es mejor que te vayas, y creo que ya no deberíamos vernos.

-JiYong…- Intentó hacerlo razonar, pero se escuchaba muy convencido de su decisión.

-No, vete, no te quiero ver más.

-¿Podríamos aunque sea intentar una cita?- Bien, si ya no tenía nada que perder, igual y había algo que ganar.

-No, y ya no me insistas ¿sí? Dejémoslo así y hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.- JiYong no lo miraba, en todo este tiempo no lo había mirado ni una vez.

-Pero--

-No eres el tipo para mí, SeungHyun. Me divertí contigo, cogimos rico y eso, pero ni en sueños saldría con alguien como tú.

No quería que le doliera tanto, pero lo hizo.

-Eres totalmente el tipo de hombre del que me tengo que alejar… Lo siento, pero es mejor que te vayas.

SeungHyun había rechazado a decenas de chicas que querían algo serio con él, y si ellas se habían sentido aunque sea la mitad de como él se estaba desgarrando por dentro en este momento, era un maldito desgraciado.

Tratando de que el otro no escuchara su corazón hacerse pedazos, abrió la puerta de la camioneta para salir de ahí, se estaba ahogando de repente.

Estaba apunto de cerrar de un portazo y largarse, pero la suave voz lo detuvo.- Además de que no me amas, SeungHyun, ni siquiera me conoces.

No quería responderle, pero las palabras brotaron solas.- Sí te conozco.

Cerró con fuerza y caminó alejándose lentamente del lugar, sentía sus ojos picarle y su pecho hundido.

Sabía que la había regado al romper su trato, pero algo en los besos que compartían y en la forma en que hacían el amor le decía que tenían algo especial, algo que tal vez estaban ignorando por culpa de ese jueguito prohibido al que llevaban jugando todo este tiempo. Sabía que no era la forma ni momento de sacarlo a la luz, pero tampoco creyó que lo botaría de esa forma tan cruel y fría.

SeungHyun estaba seguro de que conocía a JiYong mucho más de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta.

Aunque tal vez el otro tenía razón, y no lo conocía…


	2. La canción

  
JiYong cerró los ojos cuando sintió el tierno contacto sobre sus labios, y a pesar de que estaban cerrados los blanqueó con completo fastidio, más aún cuando una mano acarició de forma “dulce” su mejilla.

Estaba harto de todo, pero en especial de su _novio._

WooBin era posiblemente el chico más _cuero_ de la universidad, sino del planeta. Era atento, caballeroso y sin lugar a dudas estaba enculadísimo con él. Por eso no había sido difícil darle el sí cuando se le declaró en ese costoso restaurante. Era justo el tipo de hombre con el que su padre quería verlo, y con el que él siempre soñó.

Y también era el más insípido pedazo de pan que alguna vez hubiera probado.

Al principio fue agradable tener esa clase de novio que te lleva a todos lados a plena luz del día y te regresa a tu casa al punto de las once, porque tu padre les había dicho estrictamente que no podía ser más tarde. No iba a negar que sintió maripositas algunas veces, y que las notitas que aparecían en su casillero le habían sacado sonrisas sinceras.

Pero supo que esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido la primera vez que se besaron. Simplemente había sentido _nada_.

Y claro que era un maldito desgraciado por seguir dándole alas al pobre de WooBin, pero era más difícil agarrar valor para decirle que era mejor terminar, que soportar el sin sabor de sus besos. Eventualmente se cansaría de él ¿no? Aunque algo le decía que el dejarle las bolas azules constantemente en lugar de provocar que se cansara de él, estaba logrando _todo lo contrario_.

Sólo rezaba para que se aburriera de esperar y le pusiera el cuerno, ya con eso lo mandaría al carajo y podría seguir con su vida, intentando encontrar un vato que le moviera el piso y le hiciera temblar las piernas.

_Otro vato._

-Eres tan lindo, amor.- Le dijo con su voz profunda, logrando nada en él.

Sólo pudo darle un intento de sonrisa.- Tú igual.

-¿Entonces quieres ir?- Preguntó el enorme muchacho.

-¿A dónde?- Ignoró su pregunta y cuestionó confundido al menor.

WooBin se rió negando.- Eres un bobito, pues al antro con los chicos. Sé que no es lo que acostumbramos pero sería interesante cambiar de aires ¿no?

_Fuck._

Por dentro estaba que se cagaba, pero claro que quería ir, tenía más de tres meses que no salía a _perrear_ y de repente tuvo sed de la mala.

No había tomado ni bailado desde que SeungHyun y él dejaron de verse.

Al pensar en el mayor sintió esa maldita opresión en su pecho y se le revolvió el estómago, esas reacciones eran cada vez menos frecuentes, pero no por eso menos intensas.

-Yo creo que sí.- Dijo simplemente, saboreando el tequila raspando su garganta.

-A huevo, entonces hoy que te lleve a tu casa le preguntamos a tu papá ¿va?- Dijo emocionado el otro.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho SeungHyun si él fuera el que lo estuviera invitando. Se rió, porque en primer lugar no lo invitaría, sólo se aparecería en el punto de reunión donde JiYong le indicara y sin permiso de nadie lo llevaría a perrear duro, a tomar y a hacer cochinadas en cualquier rincón del oscuro lugar.

Y hablando del susodicho lo vio pasando de la mano de alguna fulana, _otra más_.

Y no es como si estuviera llevando _la cuenta_ , pero no era difícil notar que casi cada día traía a una _piruja_ diferente colgada del brazo.

_Te amo._

Se rió de lo estúpido que había sido, estuvo a _nada_ de creerle al idiota sus palabras, pero evidentemente eran vacías. Casi logró hacerlo caer en la tentación de decirle que sí, que lo intentaran, que no perdía nada dándole _una oportunidad_. Pero ni a la semana de lo que había pasado en su camioneta, el pendejo ese ya estaba comiéndole el cuello a una morra en plena explanada.

Le dio tanto coraje que creyó que se le reventaría el hígado y eso le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para no mandarle ni un mensaje al hijo de su madre. Le valió verga lo bien que cogía y lo guapo que estaba, porque él no iba a ser la burla de ningún _onvre._

Además que estaban a pocos meses de salir de vacaciones de verano, y eso significaba que el mayor se graduaría; claro, si es que alcanzaba el promedio, pero el punto es que se iría, o tal vez por fin lo agarraría la procuraduría por andar vendiendo mota sacándolo totalmente de su vida.

Como debía ser.

-Entonces paso a tu casa a las nueve, ¿va?- Escuchó vagamente lo que le decía el otro y sólo asintió sin dejar de ver a la _pareja_ que se alejaba.

SeungHyun había sido un bonito experimento que había terminado mal y hasta ahí.

_Te amo._

Sí claro, “amor”… ese hijueputa no podía amar a _nadie_.

-

El roce de su cuerpos era un tanto familiar, pero ni de lejos igual de excitante que con su _antiguo compañero_ de rumba. Era como estar bailando solo con una pared, pero peor, porque la pared era muchísimo más sexy que su novio.

-Lo siento amor, tiene mucho que no bailo.- WooBin se disculpaba por lo torpe de sus pasos, era la tercera vez que lo pisaba y tal vez ya eran mil que lo empujaba, casi mandándolo a volar fuera de la pista.

Él sólo le sonrió tratando de no parecer encabronado, porque si había algo que le cagaba en este mundo, eran los pendejos que no sabían bailar.

Tampoco era como si quisiera mucho a WooBin como para ignorar que se la estaba pasando de la chingada, y si a eso le sumaban la _discusión_ que tuvieron antes de venir sobre su atuendo…

Estaba a un pisotón de mandarlo a la verga y sin regreso.

-¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó gritando su novio cerca de su oreja, y con tal de que lo dejara en paz un minuto sólo asintió.

Lo vio alejarse, por fin podría bailar a gusto sin importarle nada, movió sus caderas y brazos al ritmo de la música, al menos por unos minutos sería libre de ese cabrón chueco. Fue imposible que su mente no lo llevara a divagar en ciertas manos enormes, que sabían perfectamente dónde y cómo tocarlo. En ese olor a cigarros y café que desprendería el cuerpo robusto que parecía conocer su cuerpo mejor que cualquiera…

Una nueva _canción_ comenzó, volviendo loca la gente a su alrededor.

Pudo ver claramente a SeungHyun en su mente.

_Pensaba que te había olvidado._

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, y por lo insistente parecía ser era una llamada, ¿Neta sus papás ya le iban a tumbar el evento?

Cuando vio el nombre se quedó _frío._

_Desconocido._

Tenía que ser una puta broma.

Miró a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba WooBin y los demás, todos estaban en la mesa al fondo, así que como el pendejo que era, contestó.

_“Justo cuando creía, que por comerme a dos o diez, te olvidaría”_ Apenas pudo escuchar a través de su iPhone, pero por el eco perfecto, claramente entendió que se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

-Nunca lo superé, nunca te superé.- Saltó cuando escuchó el susurro en su oreja y sintió una mano tocar la piel descubierta de su cintura, que lo apretaba contra un fuerte cuerpo.

No podía estar pasando.

-Sabía que con él no lo pondrías en modo avión.- La profunda y familiar voz lo hizo cerrar los ojos, incrédulo.- Tenía que rescatarte, tu carita de tragedia me conmovió nomás verla.

-¿Y la canción sólo fue el destino?- Dijo cerrando los ojos, al sentir la suave tela de la ropa ajena rozarse contra su espalda desnuda.

-Eso parece.- Se inclinó respirando sobre su cuello, quitándole de la oreja el iphone que aún seguía sobre esta.- Verga, te extrañé tanto.

-Lo dudo mucho.- Después del shock inicial, quiso alejarse del mayor, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos arriba, ahí no te va a encontrar el pendejete.- Le susurró roncamente, erizándolo por completo.

-No puedo.- Soltó en un suspiro, quería soltar un gemido por lo excitado que estaba, pero debía resistir.

Resistirse a SeungHyun.

-Tú necesitas a alguien con quien perrear y yo te necesito.

Se tragó las palabras mordaces que quiso decirle, o preguntarle irónicamente sobre la suripanta que traía horas atrás, pero la caricia sobre su cadera y el olor tan exquisito que desprendía el otro le nubló la mente.

Dejó que SeungHyun lo arrastrara hasta llegar a una escalera de espiral, donde lo dejó subir primero, pensaría que por ser caballeroso, pero seguramente era para poder darle una escaneada a gusto a su trasero, aunque se iba a quedar con _las ganas_ , porque éste había desaparecido con su _pérdida_ de peso de los últimos meses, muy a su pesar.

Cuando llegaron a un rincón apartados de todos, lo giró y lo besó con fuerza, pegó sus cuerpos y quiso llorar del alivio que había sentido por el contacto. Llevó sus manos a su cabello, y para su sorpresa no sintió los mechones que tanto disfrutaba jalar, pero pudo palpar con claridad una pequeña colita, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas verlo en todo su esplendor.

Así que eso ocultaba debajo de esas horribles gorras.

-¿Quieres bailar o sudamos tu _Chanel?_ \- Preguntó ronco el más alto al separarse, rozando sus labios al hablar.

-Podemos hacer ambas.- Dijo JiYong con dificultad, le había sacado el alma con ese beso.

-No lo creo, cariño, me duele mi verga desde que te olí.- SeungHyun volvió a besarlo con hambre, un hambre que durante estos meses JiYong no había podido saciar.

-Sácame de aquí.- Suspiró, sintiendo cómo era cargado por el otro, que no dudó y lo llevó por una puerta que estaba detrás de ellos.- Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo que no estaba seguro es de que aceptarías.- Caminó por un pasillo iluminado, hasta que lo metió a una habitación pequeña.

-¿Podemos estar aquí?- Tenía facha de bodega, pero estaba casi vacía.

-Nadie viene durante la noche.- Respondió dejándolo en el suelo, bajando sin más para desabrochar su pantalón.- Te ves tan hermoso.- Susurró, dejando un besito sobre su ombligo.

Ignoró sus ganas de preguntar cómo sabía que nadie iría, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

SeungHyun lo giró y sin previo aviso sintió la lengua del mayor en su entrada, JiYong sólo pudo gemir de puro gusto.

Verga, sí que había extrañado coger.

El músculo de su compañero era habilidoso, además que había notado la peculiar fascinación que tenía por los besos negros. Siempre que se lo pedía lo hacía, a pesar de que según el estudiante de derecho, era el primer _hombre_ con el que estaba. No le constaba, pero sí que disfrutaba de su talento oral, que estaba a la par de su maravillosa verga.

Estaba tan excitado que se vino sin siquiera tocar su pene. Claro que había extrañado a SeungHyun, pero estaba seguro que era principalmente por el sexo que este le daba.

Era algo fuera de este mundo.

Su cuerpo estaba laxo, así que fue fácil para el otro girarlo y cargarlo nuevamente, penetrándolo tan profundo que creyó que se desmayaría del placer.

-Maldita sea JiYong.- Susurró ronco, embistiéndolo con fuerza y besando su cuello.

Él sólo quería sentir su cabello, así que lo liberó de su sexy prisión, y por fin pudo sostenerse de algo familiar.

No podía más que gemir, y aunque quiso decirle que no le dejara el chupetón que estaba haciendo, no pudo. Era la última vez, ¿no? Qué más daba si le dejaba el cuello lleno de moretones, no le importaba.

Así tendría una excusa para terminar con su güey.

Cuando lo sintió llenar su interior quiso entrar en pánico porque ese maldito zorro se había cogido a universidad y media, y no había usado protección nuevamente, era un maldito irresponsable de mierda pero era su gusto culposo. Le encantaba sentir el semen del mayor, ¿que más podía decir en su defensa?

Era exquisito.

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y a pesar de la tenue iluminación ámbar se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Sintió ganas de llorar al ver algo en la oscura mirada.

-Te amo.- Dijo SeungHyun una vez más, y sus lágrimas por fin cayeron.

-No, bájame.

-JiYong.- Suplicó el mayor pero no quiso seguir escuchando.

-Ya te dije que no, SeungHyun.

-Me lleva la chingada, JiYong, tú lo sentiste, sé que lo hiciste.

-Bájame.- Desvió la mirada e hizo fuerza para obligar al otro a que lo soltara.

-Ve cuanto tiempo ha pasado y me sigo sintiendo igual.- Dijo SeungHyun con tono seguro, intentando recuperar el íntimo contacto visual que compartían hasta hace un par de segundos.

-Claro, seguramente me amabas cuando te andabas revolcando con todas esas viejas ¿no?- No era su intención sonar _celoso,_ pero qué más daba.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Se defendió el más alto.

-Eso tiene todo que ver.

-¿Y tú qué? Pensé que estabas feliz con ese güey.- El Choi reclamó, pero era muy notable la melancolía en su voz.

-Lo estoy.- Respondió molesto, debería ser actor porque casi se convence a sí mismo de sus palabras.

-No lo creo, porque sino no estarías aquí conmigo.

-Esto fue un error, y ya déjame.- Volvió a forcejear y logró que por fin lo dejara en el piso, no sin antes salir de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, JiYong, dame una oportunidad.- Suplicó SeungHyun, abrazándose a sus hombros.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ser uno más de tu puto harén?- No quería sonar tan encabronado, pero lo estaba, se estaba emputando más y más, porque ya se le estaba pasando el efecto de dopaje que te daba una buena cogida.

-Yo no tengo harén.- Dijo soltándolo, para que pudiera verlo a los ojos mientras lo afirmaba.

-No bueno, pues espero que todas tus novias estén al tanto de eso.- Respondió mordaz, porque a otro perro con ese hueso.

-Yo no tengo novia.

-Zorras, ligues, culitos, como les digas, yo no voy a ser uno más.- Se agachó para tomar su pantalón y ponérselo, sintiendo el semen que salía de su entrada, pero lo ignoró. Tenía que irse ya a su casa.

-Jamás serías uno más, tú lo serías todo.- Lo acorraló contra la pared detrás y sintió un escalofrío por lo honesto que sonaba.

-No te creo.- Desvió la mirada, terminando de acomodar la prenda rasgada.

-Pues déjame demostrártelo.- Lo tomó de las mejillas, para obligarlo a verlo.- Sólo dame una oportunidad y si la cago, pues ya me mandas al carajo.

-Claro, voy a darte la oportunidad de jugar conmigo y romperme el corazón.- Respondió JiYong sarcástico.

-Tú me rompiste el corazón y aquí me tienes.

Su pecho se oprimió al escuchar la franqueza en su voz, nunca nadie le había sonado tan honesto, tan real.

Y algo en su mirada le estaba poniendo imposible la tarea de seguir haciéndose al duro. Sabía que iba a ser un _error_ tremendo si cedía, pero esos ojitos negros que le suplicaban parecían tan sinceros, que le derritieron la coraza de hielo que cubría su corazón.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Respondió simplemente, provocando en el más alto una sonrisa tan radiante, que pudo ver esos hoyuelos que tenían meses desaparecidos.

-Te prometo--

-No me prometas nada.- Lo interrumpió.- Sólo demuéstrame que no estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida.

-No es un error, JiYong.- Se inclinó sobre él y pensó que lo besaría, pero se dirigió a su frente, donde dejó el besito ahí.- Te voy a demostrar que no es un error, que no somos un error.

La verdad es que JiYong tenía sus dudas, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería creer que el equivocado era él.

Que el que la había cagado todo este tiempo era él y nadie más.

Sólo esperaba que SeungHyun en serio lo amara…


	3. Mío

“ _Buenos días, bebé_ ”. Leyó en la pantalla, y aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír como idiota, no pudo.

JiYong había pasado un terrible fin de semana peleando con WooBin que se negaba a aceptar que lo suyo había terminado, no entendía porqué tenía ganas de seguirle rogando, a pesar del _estado_ en que lo encontró cuando SeungHyun y él intentaban huir sin que los vieran. Mucho menos porque era algo súper obvio a estas alturas que lo estaba dejando por alguien más.

Alguien con quien no tenía ningún futuro, o al menos no uno bonito. Eso es lo que le había gritado furioso, y nada más porque parecía que el Choi era curiosamente dócil a sus palabras, sino estaba seguro que WooBin estaría en el hospital en este momento, a pesar de ser más alto y mamado.

Su _ligue_ era de barrio, y en una de esas hasta le soltaba un navajazo. Afortunadamente logró sacarlos de ahí en una pieza, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del corazón de su _ex_ que fue hecho añicos.

Cubrió su rostro cuando vio otra notificación de él, SeungHyun no había dejado de mandarle mensajes todo el fin de semana, y aunque le había pedido que se vieran o mínimo que hicieran video llamada, él seguía negándose. No quería caer _tan_ rápido por el mayor, pero como lo jodían ChaeRin y SooJoo -las únicas que sabían de su _affair_ con él y lo alcahuetearon todo este tiempo para que se vieran- ya estaba hasta el tronco, sólo que se estaba _haciendo pendejo_.

Pues se haría pendejo el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque no iba a andar así como así con el Choi, ni soñando. Si de verdad le importaba tanto como decía, que le demostrara que iba en serio y se dejara de mamadas.

Tomó sus cosas para salir del salón, tenía dos horas libres antes de su siguiente clase, así que iría con sus amigos a tontear por ahí, no quería encontrarse al mayor ni por error, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, esperándolo afuera.

BaekHyun, MinSeok y SeHun siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta que él estaba petrificado frente al más alto.

-Hola.- Dijo tímido con su voz profunda, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Estaba seguro que lo besaría frente a todos, pero en su lugar sólo lo abrazó por unos preciosos segundos, antes de que pudiera regresar el gesto lo soltó, no sin antes tomar su pesada bolsa para ponérsela al hombro.

-¿A dónde ibas?- Preguntó en el mismo tono dulce, y se estremeció.

-Ejem, ¿JiYong?- Escuchó a BaekHyun detrás de él, así que se giró lentamente y vio a sus tres amigos confundidos por estar hablando con el maleante de la escuela.- ¿Todo bien?

JiYong sabía que no se trataba de _cualquiera_ de los maleantes que estudiaban ahí, era _El Maleante mayor._ El delincuente juvenil que -presuntamente- se había escapado del reclusorio sur, y tenía nexos con el Cartel de Sinaloa.

Bien, no tenía planeado que este encuentro se fuera a dar ahora, y mucho menos creyó que SeungHyun sería tan directo al tratarlo en la escuela. Pero el daño estaba hecho, así que tenía que improvisar.

-Luego los veo.- Y como era una rata cobarde, decidió fingir demencia. Tomó el brazo del más alto y lo arrastró con él sin decir nada más.

Claro que esto era más sospechoso, pero no tenía el corazón de hacerle un desaire a SeungHyun, mucho menos con lo tierno que se veía cargando su bolsa de Hello Kitty con su Mac.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudo sin ser considerado correr, y llegó a una de las bancas que estaban un poco alejadas de todos y que le darían la privacidad que necesitaban.

-¿Qué pe--?

-Te ves hermoso.- El estudiante de derecho lo interrumpió, y la sinceridad en su voz sólo lo hizo sonrojar.

Maldito cabrón.- Gracias, pero ¿qué pedo?- Preguntó súper sacado de onda al verlo ahí.

-¿Qué pedo de qué?- Respondió con otra pregunta, su carita de confusión lo hacía ver como un cachorro perdido.

-Pues sí, qué pedo contigo ahí esperando en la puerta como si fueras qué.- JiYong no quería reclamarle, era más por el susto que nada.

-Creí que a las morras les gustaba que las esperaran a la salida.- Dijo simplemente, como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

-¡No soy morra, pendejo!

-Ah, no pues, perdón.- Se disculpó sin un gramo de sarcasmo.

Pero en lugar de calmarlo, sólo lo enfureció más.- ¡No seas sarcástico!

-¡No lo soy!- SeungHyun se defendió, podía ver en su cara la frustración que tenía, seguramente había planeado sorprenderlo con el bonito gesto de cargarle sus cosas, y él estaba armando un berrinche por literalmente nada.

Lo sabía, pero no podía controlarse cuando lo agarraban en curva, se volvía más impredecible.

-Bueno, pues ya no lo hagas.

-Sólo quería verte…

Suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Claro que se había emocionado como imbécil al verlo con su ropa ancha y su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, se veía guapísimo el desgraciado, pero se supone que no eran novios, y que tampoco lograrían serlo porque SeungHyun iba a cagarla, le rompería el corazón y nunca más creería en los hombres.

-Debiste avisarme.- Se rindió, ya no podía contra esos ojos tiernos.

-Quería hacerlo, pero te deseé los buenos días y tampoco me respondiste…

-No tienes por qué actuar así.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Así cómo?- Levantó la mirada para verlo, todo este tiempo estaba cabizbajo, como si lo estuviera regañando -que sí-

-Así, todo lindo.- Respondió JiYong, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-No lo hago.- Se defendió el más alto.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, pss disculpa.- SeungHyun bajó la cabeza nuevamente, pero ahora avergonzado, y eso sólo lo hizo verse más tierno.

Tiernamente sexy.

-No tienes porqué actuar como protagonista de telenovela sólo para cogerme.- Se cruzó de brazos, si querían que esto funcionara iban a tener que ser claros como el vodka.

-Cariño, hago esto porque me nace, sabes que si quisiera sólo cogerte nomás lo haría.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos, parecía como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero se retuvo.

_True._ \- Sí, bueno…- Ahora él era el apenado.

SeungHyun suspiró antes de hablar.- JiYong, sólo te pido que bajes un poco la guardia ¿sí? Tenemos una química innegable, estoy enamorado de ti, y creo que tú también lo estás.

-SeungHyun--

-Ya lo hablamos, además que el fin de semana estuvo todo bien, solo--.- Se detuvo, colocando uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja antes de continuar.- Solo creí que sería lindo pasar por ti, ir a la cafetería, no sé, estar un rato juntos, conocernos mejor y así sentirnos más cómodos en un lugar diferente a un cochino antro.- Hizo una pausa y tomó suavemente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.- Hemos vivido un montón de cosas, nos hemos divertido y tal vez compartimos una intimidad que muchos ya quisieran, pero aún así hay tanto de ti que no conozco y ni hablar de mí.- Suspiró antes de continuar.- Prometimos que íbamos a ser honestos, y eso es lo que estoy intentando. Disculpa si te incomodé.

Este vato no podía ser el mismo hijueputa que cogía como dios, que lo mañoseaba en la pista, que vendía mota y que andaba con un sinfín de fulanas al mismo tiempo. Debía ser una trampa, una apuesta o qué se yo, pero no parecía _real_.

Aunque había dado un punto muy válido, no tenía porqué _esforzarse_ tanto para andar coger con él, hasta hace unos meses tenían la relación soñada de cualquier _fuckboy_ y el mismo SeungHyun la había cagado porque quería algo _más._

Lo que JiYong no estaba seguro es cuánto podía darle de sí mismo, porque era difícil para él entregarse y creerle totalmente ese cuento de que había _cambiado por él,_ que este típico chico malo ahora quería una _relación real,_ y para acabarla de chingar, con él, que a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que estaba enculado del mayor, se había autoconvencido de que lo mejor era ignorar sus sentimientos porque sabía que iba a salir jodido.

Esas mamadas _no_ pasaban en la vida real.

Pero por otro lado, Kwon JiYong quería creerle, quería creer que tal vez no es que SeungHyun hubiera cambiado por él, sino que tal vez simplemente había cambiado, sin una razón en especial.

Sólo que le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que pensó.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no vio al otro que estaba inclinado muy cerca de su rostro.

Los tipos como él nunca preguntarían si podían o no besarte, sólo lo hacían… Entonces un nuevo pensamiento apareció, ¿Qué tal y no es que SeungHyun hubiera cambiado, sino que no era precisamente como _esos_ tipos?

Tal vez sí estaba equivocado después de todo.

Asintió y éste no tardó en tomar sus cachetes y besarlo con suavidad, muy distinto al último beso que habían compartido afuera de su casa, cuando lo acompañó dos noches atrás. No había nada de hambre, ni pasión desenfrenada, ni mucho menos prisa.

No quería decir lo que sintió, pero _lo sintió, y muy fuerte._

_Pues que chinguesumadre._

Rodeó su cuello y se dejó llevar.

-

El último mes había sido un completo sueño, y no precisamente porque estuviera lleno de cursilería o cosas intensas y fantasiosas de novela Harlequin.

Simplemente era perfecto.

SeungHyun era perfecto para él.

Era la persona más divertida del mundo, pero se ofendía súper fácil y era _muy_ rencoroso, aunque en el fondo no tenía ni una pizca de malicia. Por eso era tan _influenciable_ , eso fue lo que más le había sorprendido de su _peculiar_ personalidad.

Al descubrir eso en específico, entendió por completo todo.

El rumor de que vendía mota era real, pero todas las demás sartas de mamadas que especulaban no. Ahora sí, el hecho de que vendiera marihuana no era precisamente porque fuera un tipo _rudo,_ sino que ayudaba al pendejo de su primo que sí que estaba metido en _fayuca_ , venta de drogas y cuanta actividad ilegal te imaginaras, así que cuando éste entró a una universidad “nice”, vio burro.

Afortunadamente era un vato más tonto que nada y llevaba casi un año detenido, y aunque el menso de SeunHyun siguió vendiendo por unos meses lo que no le habían encautado a DongWook, dejó _el negocio_ definitivamente a principio del semestre pasado, porque su hermana lo había descubierto y como el buen _niño de mami_ que era, no fue difícil que ésta lo convenciera de dejar la _delincuencia_ , claro, no sin antes darle sus buenos jalones de oreja por andárselas dando de _gángster._

Era mujeriego, sí, porque había notado que no tenía el corazón de decirle que no a las chicas que se le lanzaban, además que decía que como toda su adolescencia fue gordito e ignorado por todas las féminas que conocía, se había _desquitado_ cuando bajó de peso y su _sex appeal_ subió hasta el cielo. Además que si eran justos, él nunca jugaba con ellas, desde el principio era claro que sólo iban a “coger” y “divertirse”, les decía que no estaba buscando una relación y que no salía con alguien en específico.

Ya dicen que sobre aviso, no hay engaño.

Después de su lapsus inicial, se volvió de dominio público que “andaban” y ahora _toda la universidad_ sabía que SeungHyun no estaba disponible para nadie, a pesar de que todavía no eran novios. Al menos la mayoría había tenido la decencia de dejar de lanzarle el calzón, pero para eso estaba él, que se encargaba de las que no terminaban de captar el mensaje. Las bloqueaba a la verga y listo, además que a su futuro abogado no podría importarle menos. Eso sí, había pasado a ser uno de los más odiados de la universidad, porque las morras no le perdonaban que hubiera _volteado_ semejante tazo, pero que se jodan.

Ya era suyo nomás.

Igual había notado lo mucho que odiaba madrugar, era de esos que si no tenía nada que hacer, podría quedarse durmiendo hasta más de medio día… pero curiosamente había descubierto que si se quedaba con él en su departamento, lo hacía con todo el gusto del mundo, sólo para poder prepararle el desayuno.

Sin siquiera pedírselo.

SeungHyun hacía rimas y le gustaba cantar aunque le daba un chingo de pena si estaban más que ellos dos en la habitación. Le escribía notitas con frases de películas que dejaba en su bolsa sin que se diera cuenta, luego aparecía de la nada y la recreaba sin decir más.

La primera vez lo había sacado de onda, pero con forme iban viendo las películas favoritas del mayor, lo fue comprendiendo y ahora sólo lo mataba de risa. A veces igual le hacía dibujitos cagados en su libreta, le gustaba acompañarlo a estudiar aunque no supiera nada sobre diseño de modas y era posiblemente la persona más inteligente que había conocido.

Tenía una infinidad de defectos, pero definitivamente su mejor cualidad, era su forma de amarlo.

JiYong también lo amaba, aunque no estaba seguro de si era tan bueno para hacerlo como SeungHyun, así que todos los días se esforzaba por demostrárselo. Quería que él se sintiera tan amado como él mismo se sentía junto al mayor.

Y como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, además de poder disfrutar de este nuevo lado en SeungHyun, todo _kawaii y_ raro, seguía teniendo a su fiel compañero de baile, al mismo vato sexy que lo había conquistado con su _flow caro_ , sólo que ahora era mil veces mejor.

Bailaban igual de sucio que siempre, pero ahora se sentía amado.

Era extraño, pero supuso que así es como se sentía el amor.

-Amor, ¿Te falta mucho?- Preguntó aburrido, porque él ya había terminado su tarea desde hace rato, pero el mayor seguía tecleando en su laptop.

-No mucho, mi vida.- Respondió simplemente sin dejar de escribir.

Sonrió por el apodo. Otra de las cosas que había descubierto, es que era muy cariñoso en su forma de hablarle.

-Pero estoy aburrido.- Se abrazó a su hombro, leyendo lo que hacía su _ligue._ No entendía ni madres de esas terminologías jurídicas, y sólo de verlas sentía que le dolería la cabeza.

-Lo sé, hermoso, pero si termino esto hoy todo el finde seré tuyo.- Dijo SeungHyun, girándose un poco para besarle su frente, y seguir con su trabajo.

Oh sí, y aparte de todo era aplicado el hijo de su madre. De los mejores promedios de su facultad, eso explicaba porqué estudiaba en su costosa universidad a pesar de no ser precisamente rico. Tenía beca completa, y unos amigos terribles, mala influencia por donde los vieras, pero que él había demostrado no afectaban en lo más mínimo en su rendimiento académico. Aunque se preguntó cómo es que el decano no lo había expulsado, si todo el mundo sabía de su antiguo _negocio de distribución..._

Sí, Choi SeungHyun era un caso bastante peculiar, además que tenía una suerte que te cagas.

-Si quieres prende la tele, no importa.- Le dijo sonriendo con sus hermosos hoyuelos.

Suspiró enamorado.- ¿Y sí me vas a llevar a cenar?- Puso uno de los largos mechones del mayor detrás de su oreja.

-Claro que sí, precioso. Sólo dame una hora para que lo termine bien, ¿sí? Hasta te llevo a bailar.

Se rió, aunque a veces le daba miedo lo bien que lo conocía, sobre todo a la hora de convencerlo.

-Okay~.- Dijo levantándose rumbo al sofá para intentar encontrar algo en la programación que lo entretuviera.

-Mi cielo, ya pagué Netflix.- JiYong sonrió, y para acabarla era orgulloso, porque ya le había dicho que no tenían porqué pagar doble si ellos podían compartir su cuenta, pero el mayor decía que no se quería colgar de él.

Estuvo tentado muchas veces de decirle que eso es lo que hacen “los novios”, pero tristemente _no lo eran_.

Suspiró ¿Será que el otro ya lo consideraba su novio? Porque si estaba esperando que él se lo pidiera… En fin, no tenía la más mínima idea, sólo sabía que un día de estos iba a terminar cagándola a la hora de una presentación. Nada más esperaba que no terminara con una discusión como la de la última vez.

Aunque lo dudaba, seguro sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-

Nuevamente estaban ahí, en ese bar de mala muerte en donde todo había comenzado. Desde que “regresaron” no se habían aparecido por el lugar, principalmente porque estaban ocupados tratando de tener una relación más “normal” y no el sucio secreto que se venían manejando.

Tampoco era excesivamente diferente a otros lugares a los que habían ido, sólo que el alcohol era más barato y aunque de dudosa calidad era chido, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo yendo ahí como para dárselas de muy _fino_. La verdad es que el ambiente siempre estaba a toda madre, y aunque había muchos pelados _encimosos_ que querían que bailara con ellos, SeungHyun era un experto en ponerlos en su lugar de ser necesario.

La sensación del fuerte cuerpo de su _querido_ debía ser considerada una de las siete maravillas del mundo moderno, aunque era difícil que la gente lo apreciara, porque tendrían que restregarse en el Choi, y no sabía si sería por siempre, pero por _ahora_ no quería que nadie tuviera ese placer más que él.

Las enormes manos de SeungHyun siempre le ponían la presión adecuada sobre sus caderas, seguía perfectamente el ritmo a pesar de no tener lo pasos más impresionantes de baile, y lo mejor, sabía exactamente cuando besarlo. En donde fuera, su cuello, su frente, sus mejillas o sus labios, era simplemente magnífico.

No era empalagoso, ni frío. Era preciso, como un cirujano.

Se rió en medio del beso por su tonta analogía, y captó inmediatamente la atención del más alto.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó divertido una vez se separaron.

-Nada.

-Aw, no seas así.- Hizo un adorable puchero, y se carcajeó.

-Dios, eres un chismoso, todo lo quieres saber.- JiYong tomó los cachetes para que bajara un poco la cabeza y alcanzara sus labios.

-No creo que estés en posición de decirme chismoso, mi cielo.- Le sacó la lengua, sonriendo con sus hoyuelos preciosos.

-Lo sé, pero no eres mi comadre, eres mi novio.- Dijo y posiblemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, de no ser por los ojos bien abiertos que puso el otro.

Sabía que él iba a cagarla en esto, le tocaba.

No quería ponerse nervioso, pero cuando vio a SeungHyun tragar fuerte, se quiso golpear. _Mierda,_ y tan bien que la estaban pasando.

Pero como si el dios del perreo los tuviera bajo su manto, una canción que a ambos les gustaba comenzó, fue el momento perfecto para llamarlo de forma sexy para que bailaran esta exquisita pieza. Se giró usando toda la sensualidad de su cuerpo, y pegó su trasero a la entre pierna del mayor, esperando que su _poderosísimo_ bellaqueo lo salvara de este momento incómodo.

Y al parecer funcionó, porque el otro sólo se movió al mismo ritmo pegándose a él, respirando en su nuca y sosteniendo su cadera.

Ahora sólo necesitaba que la canción fuera eterna, y ya la había hecho.

-

JiYong siempre olía bien, no importaba cuantas horas hubieran perreado, o incluso si era después de coger, tenía ese aroma exquisito a hombre, pero ligeramente dulce, como a durazno.

Simplemente le mamaba.

Se despidió con la mano del portero que se burló al verlos salir tan acaramelados, caminando abrazados rumbo a la camioneta de su _novio._ Sonrió, porque era la primera vez que insinuaban el título de su relación, y aunque en su mente el menor era su hermoso y chiquito novio, no había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, principalmente porque habían quedado de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Aunque con todo el tiempo que habían pasado pegados el uno al otro, y los _“te amo”_ que afloraban naturalmente entre ellos, era un poco difícil decir que lo estaban cumpliendo.

Se preguntó si JiYong aceptaría ya ser su novio o por la vergüenza de haberlo dicho primero se haría al pato un tiempo. Ambos tenían esa pinche maña de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, era algo en lo que tenían que trabajar.

-¿Quieres ir al parque, mi vida?- Preguntó besando su sien, a lo que lo vio asentir.

Caminaron hasta una de las bancas, ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero no tenían ganas de irse aún así que se sentaron para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, quería estar todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, porque sabía que tendría que despedirse del diseñador… hoy no había recibido permiso de quedarse con ninguna de sus _amigas,_ y sus padres no habían salido de la ciudad. A pesar de no haber sido “presentado” a los progenitores de su adorado, sabía que ellos sabían que salía con alguien, es sólo que aún no era _formal_.

Era imposible que no supieran, porque en muchas ocasiones habían sido atrapados en momentos muy _íntimos_ por la madre de JiYong, incluso antes, cuando lo mandaba a llamar en ocasiones especiales mientras se quedaba solo en casa y quería que él le fuera a hacer deliciosa _compañía_.

Sintió un besito en su quijada que lo sacó de su mundo.

-Lamento haberte llamado mi novio.

La dulce vocecita tímida del menor lo hizo abrir lo ojos.

No supo qué decir.

-Sé que no somos nada--

-Somos algo- Lo interrumpió cuando vio la tristeza en sus hermosos ojos color almendra.

-Sí, bueno, ligues.

-Me gusta más la palabra pretendiente.- Intentó hacerlo reír, lográndolo justo como lo quería.

-Bueno, quedantes.- Dijo JiYong y ahora el que rió fue él.- El punto es que nunca quedamos en algo.

-Estaba intentando encontrar un momento correcto, o simplemente que un día me mandaras la solicitud de relación por face.

-¡SeungHyun!- Lo regañó pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sé que no es lo más romántico del mundo, pero, ¿Quieres ser mi novio, JiYongie?- Preguntó usando todo el valor que tenía, tratando de que su voz no le temblara de los nervios.

JiYong sólo se le quedó viendo.- No me estás preguntando esto porque lo dije ¿verdad?

-Hijo de tu-- Pero si parece que te conozco de toda la vida, ya sabía que ibas a decir eso.

-¡Pero--!

-Na, ni madres. Te estoy preguntando porque quiero que seas mi novio, quiero llamarte mi novio ante toda la uni, que cuando los babosos se te queden viendo raro les diga “Hey, ¿Qué pedo, pendejete? No mires a mi novio así” y que le saque la _forty_ si se pone gallito, porque eso de andar defendiendo a mi quedante a balazos como que no.- Lo último lo improvisó pensando en su _San Benito_ , y a pesar de que sintió que había sonado _ridículo,_ logró sacarle una carcajada a JiYong.

Sólo esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de sus _bonitos_ sentimientos por él.

-No tienen ni navaja, menso.- Dijo una vez logró detener su risa.- Aunque sí está raro eso de defender a tu quedante, ni a las queridas las cuidan tanto.

-No me cambies el tema.- Lo cortó al ver que le sacaba la vuelta.- ¿Quieres o no?

-¡Es el mismo tema!- Respondió indignado.- Además que no me vas a hablar así, eh, me estás pidiendo que seamos novios, no--

Tomó ambas manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba listo para decirlo bien.- Por favor, JiYongie, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

-Claro que sí, bobo, sólo te estoy jodiendo.

SeungHyun sonrió cuando vio ese brillo malicioso que tenía su diablillo, y la forma burlona en que se mordía la lengua.

Algo que había descubierto de _su novio_ , es que era igual o más jodón que él, sólo que éste siempre terminaba volteándole la tortilla y armando semejante berrinche que lo hacía ceder a sus caprichos.

Era peor que una vieja en ese aspecto.

Había descubierto mil cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado un mes atrás, pero la que más le encantaba era cómo lo calmaba. JiYong tenía una facilidad para lograr que se concentrara, que la constante ansiedad y caos con la que vivía se esfumara por completo.

Ni siquiera las pastillas que le habían recetado se podrían comparar con la paz que éste le daba, y sin ser religioso, daba gracias a Dios por haberlo puesto en su vida.

Aunque por la forma en que se habían conocido, tal vez había sido obra y gracia del mismísimo diablo…

El diseñador se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.- Te amo.- Susurró sobre sus labios antes de sellar el contrato implícito que estaban firmando lo dos esa noche.

No sabía cuanto iba a durar lo que sentía por él, ni mucho menos JiYong, ambos estaban rotos, ambos tenían pedos mentales y problemas de confianza, pero si algo sabía es que él era suyo.

De la misma forma en que él era del Kwon.

No sabía cuanto iba a durar, pero mientras lo hiciera, se iba a esforzar porque todo estuviera bien.

Sabía que con simplemente amarlo, estarían bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este pequeño regalo de San Valentín. 😂
> 
> Las tres canciones, en las que están libremente basados los capítulos, son “No me conoce” (Remix), “La canción”, “Mía”, todas del Bad Bunny. 😂


End file.
